Penakluk Sasuke
by Ichikawa soma
Summary: Sakura, gadis polos yang mempunyai sifat langkah, berhasil membuat seorang Uchiha muda ini tertarik melihatnya. padahal Sasuke terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya. penasaran? reading!
1. Chapter 1

Hallloooo…. Minna-saaaann.

Rien datang lagi ni, jangan bosen liatnya, ya!? Hehehehehe

Ok, kedatngan ku kali ini seperti biasa, mencari kesibukkan #plaak. Heheheh

Entah kenapa Author sableng ini demen update Fick, padahal belum tentu ada yg mau ngebaca.

Oke lah tak apa kan ya….

Ini kan demi kejayaan FNI #nyengir.

Yosh! Daripada banyak bacot gk panting, manding Rien diem saja.

###

Warning! Typo, OOC, dan segala kerusakan ada disini.

Jika anda masih sayang nyawa (?) lekas klik tombol kembali, atau apalah itu.

NARUTO akan slalu menjadi milik paman Masashi kishimoto, bahkan jikalau Rien meminta sampai nangis darah, gk bakal mungkin akan di berikan.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi, mulai mengusik ketenangan dari seorang gadis yang masih meringkuk di kehangatan selimut tebalnya. Merambat… sinar matahari mulai menelusuri dan mencari celah melalui daun jendela kamarnya hanya untuk membangunkan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Tapi, saying… gadis itu tidak kunjung bangun dari mimipi indahnya. Haaahhhh….. keterlaluan, memang. Di saat semua orang berlalu lalang mengerjakan aktifitasnya di awal pekan, tapi gadis ini masih terlihat nyenyak dengan posisinya di atas kamar tidur. Apa tidak ada kegiatan yang harus ia lakukan? Tunggu! Bukankah ia harus segera berangkat sekolan pagi ini, bukankah ia harus ada di ekolah tepat pukul setengah delapan, astagaaaaa…. Bahkan ini sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lebih empat puluh lima menit.

Bahkan alarm yang sengaja ia pasang tak mampu membuatnya bangun lebih awal… benar-benar …. Oh god! Pastikan gadis berambut merah muda ini tidak terlambat datang ke sekolah.

KRIIIIINNGGGG

Sepertinya ia masih tetap tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

KRIIIIINNGGGGG

Hanya menggeliat.

KRRRIIIINNNGGGGGGGGG

mungkin karena saking kesalnya, gadis itu kini mulai bangun dan mengambil jam weker berbentuk kucing itu dengan kasar. Matanya melotot, kaget? Sudah pasti kan, ia bangun dalam waktu yang tidak menguntungkan untuk dirinya hari ini.

"Siiaaaalllll! Kenapa tak ada yang membangunkanku," geramnya frustasi "jam weker, sialan. Percuma kau di ciptakan. Kau tidak berguna sama sekali untuk ku." Ya ampuunn… salahkan dirimu yang tidur seperti 'kebo'

Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik ini benar-benar terlihat sangat berantakan. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya seperti orang yang kehilangan kewarasan, tapi bukan berarti dia gila atau semacamnya. Ia hanya, hmmmm…. Stress, lebih tepatnya. Karena hari ini ia harus berurusan dengan guru yang paling killer, jika ia terlambat , maka habislah sudah.

"Guru, sialan. Kenapa kau harus ada di sekolahan ku." Makinya marah.

.

.

.

*RIEN*

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya salah seorang sahabat baiknya" Sakura menggeleng pelan, wajahnya di tekuk masam

"Kalau tidak terjadi sesuatu, kenapa muka mu seperti habis di kejar hantu seperti itu?" Tanya lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Inio-pig, hanya saja, hari ini sungguh sial bagiku. Guru killer itu benar-benar membuatku kelagapan." Gerutu Sakura lemas. Ya… benar, hamper saja ia akan terkena hukuman jika saja ia telat lima menit. Separtinya dewi fortuna masih melindunginya.

"kau sama sekali tidak parnah berubah, teyap ceroboh seperti biasanya. Jiday!" ejak Ino dengan meminum jus jeruknya.

Meskipun pelajaran dari Guru yang terkenal killer itu sudah usai sejak jam setengah sepuluh yang lalu, tapi dampak yang Sakura alami masih ada sampai sekarang. Sungguh dahsyat!

"Sudahlah, Ino. Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi. Oh iya… kemana kekasihmu sih muka pucat itu?" Tanya Sakura innocent. Sadar tidak, bahwa nama yang ia lontarkan itu adalah nama yang sangat errr… tidak enak di dengar.

"Maksud mu apa dengan menyebut nama Sai dengan sebutan 'muka pucat', Sakura?"

.

.

.

.

Pendekkkk? Iya, Rien sadar itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, temanku ngotot ngajak pulang. T_T

Dan… heiii warnet yang aku datangi sngat panassss#curcol dikit

Oke… salahkan saja aku jika aku memang sangat pacah jadi Author. Namanya juga Newbie #cari alas an

Bisakah kalian tinggalkan jejak untukku? Hitung-hitung untuk penyemangat. Heheheh

Yosh… peluk cium. Rien


	2. Chapter 2

"Maksud mu apa dengan  
menyebut nama Sai  
dengan sebutan 'muka  
pucat', Sakura?"

0oo0

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto  
Penakhluk Sasuke © Ichikawa soma.

Warning! OOC, AU, typo(s) dan segala Perusakan karakter ada disini.

Ok―Selamat membaca dan menikmati Fict abal dan gak jelas ini :-P.

..

Ino yamanaka mengernyitkan alisnya semakin dalam. Entah kenapa perempuan berparas cantik, sexy dan anggun itu sangat tidak terima jika kekasihnya dipanggil dengan sebutan 'muka pucat'. Meskipun Sakura adalah sahabat baiknya, tapi yang namanya perasaan tetap saja beda kan. Tapi dalam kasus ini, sepertinya yang dikatakan oleh Sakura memang ada benarnya.  
Pria bernama Sai Shimura itu terlihat layaknya mayat hidup. Dia berkulit putih, mata hitam, dan bayangkan saja, senyumnya itu terlihat sangat tidak wajar. Pernah sekali, waktu itu ada seorang lelaki yang tak sengaja menumpahkan jus alpokat kebajunya dan saat itu Sai hanya menunjukkan seuntai senyumnya.  
Tak ada tanda-tanda kesal, marah atau hal yang lainnya dibalik wajahnya. Sai hanya tersenyum lalu mengatakan 'Ah... tak apa' hanya itu. bukankah itu aneh? Seditaknya tunjukkanlah raut kesal atau semacamnya.

"A-ahh... Gomen Ino, aku tak sengaja mengatakannya" ujar Sakura kikuk ketika melihat wajah Ino kesal. "tapi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sambungnya.

Ino menghela nafas dan meminum jus jeruk yang baru ia pesan, "hanya sedang ingin bersantai. Kau tahu, saat ini aku sangat kesal dengan Sai."

"Eh? kenapa?" tanya Sakura

"Aku kesal, karena Sai tak menjemputku. Alasannya sih dia ingin menjemput sepupunya yang baru pulang dari Tokyo." gerutu Ino. Sakura yang mendengar celotehan dari sahabatnya itu hanya bisa tertawa. Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin tertawa keras begitu mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Dasar! Kupikir kau kesal karena apa. Lagipula, Sai pasti mempunyai hal yang harus dia kerjakan Ino-pig. Ia tak 'kan selamanya bisa menuruti kemauan perempuan sepertimu"

"Kau mana mengerti. Kekasih saja kau tak punya... Dasar jidat landasan pesawat terbang" ejek Ino santai. Sedangkan Sakura? wah! jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana mimik wajahnya saat ini, sudah dipastikan dia―marah

"Kau saja yang tak tahu. Dibalik jidat lebarku ini tersembunyi kejeniusan yang tidak kau miliki, Ino-pig. Dan―aku yakin, jika hanya kaulah perempuan yang memiliki rambut ekor kuda"

Ino terperanjat kaget, sejak kapan sahabatnya itu pintar membalas ejekkannya?

"Heii... kau bahkan tak tahu berapa harga pelayanan untuk rambut indahku ini, jidat"

"Ya... ya... ya... kau kan suka mengeluarkan uang dengan percuma. Dasar tukang shooping"

Lagi-lagi Ino terperangah mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia lalu mendengus kesal setelah itu tawa keluar dari bibirnya,  
"Hahahah... Kau sih dada rata" ejek Ino tak mau kalah

"Eh? Baka ino" Dengus Sakura menahan malu.  
Dan ya... sepertinya dia lupa tengah berhadapan dengan siapa

Ino tersenyum menang, memang inilah kelebihan dari Ino Yamanaka. Siapapun orangnya, pasti akan kalah jika beradu mulut dengannya. Dan inilah contoh nyatanya.  
Sakura Jidat vs Ino pig. Dan kemenangan diperoleh dari Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura menggerutu, sungguh ia sangat kesal bukan main. Memang, dia tidak memiliki dada ekstra seperti temannya Hinata, Ino dan yang lainnya, namun tidak bisakah Ino mengejeknya dengan kata-kata yang lihat saja, bibirnya sudah bisa diikat sekarang. Lucu sekali ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kenapa? kau kesal dengan ucapanku yang mengatakan dadamu kecil, hmm?" goda Ino sambil menopang daku dengan sebelah tangannya

Sakura mendelik menatap Ino tajam, "tentu saja 'kan." ucapnya "Lagipula dadaku tidak sekecil yang kau bayangkan tahu. Hanya karena dadamu terlihat lebih berbentuk karena baju yang sedang kau kenakan" cibir Sakura melirik Ino.

Gadis Yamanaka itu hanya menggeleng kepalanya perlahan, dia memang sudah tahu dan sangat paham dengan apa yang ada dalam diri sahabatnya itu.

"Hahahahah... Gomen." Ucap Sakura dengan cengiran kudanya.  
"Ino, kau bilang Sai  
menjemput sepupunya  
'kan?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba

"Ehmm... Lalu?" jawab Ino  
setengah terkejut  
mendengar pertanyaan dari  
Sakura.

Sakura mendesah pelan  
"tidak, hanya saja aku  
merasa terkejut. Aku sama  
sekali tidak tahu jika  
kekasihmu itu mempunyai  
seorang sepupu. Apa dia  
juga mempunyai wajah  
seperti Sai." ujar Sakura  
dengan raut wajah setengah  
berpikir

Ino mengernyit heran, "apa  
maksud dari ucapanmu  
Sakura? kalau kau mengira  
wajah sepupu dari Sai itu  
mirip, berarti dia juga  
tampan. Lalu kau berniat  
mengajaknya kencan begitu,  
forehead?" kata Ino  
sumringah

"Eh...mana mungkin" desis  
Sakura tertahan,  
"aku berani jamin, mungkin  
sepupu Sai itu juga memiliki  
wajah seperti mayat hidup.  
Bukankah Sai juga memiliki  
wajah yang seperti itu?"  
seringai Sakura dengan  
sedikit menahan tawa begitu  
melihat Ino yang sudah  
memelototinya.

"Hahahah... Gomen, aku  
harus pulang Ino-pig. Bye"  
seru Sakura.

Lalu Ino?  
Ah... jangan ditanyakan lagi,  
mimik mukanya sudah  
merah menahan marah  
lalu...

"SAKURA JIDAAAAAAATTTT"

...bertiak dengan lantang.  
Dan Sakura hanya bisa  
terkikik geli mendengarnya.

.

00ooo00  
~Ichikawa~  
00ooo00

Kendaraan black metalict beroda empat itu melaju cukup cepat. Dari pandangan yang terlihat, sepertinya dua sosok berjenis pria dan berambut hitam itu tampaknya sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ya... aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Sai yang sesekali melihat kesamping arahnya.  
Dilihat dari gelagat pria yang tengah diajak bicara itu sepertinya ia hanya menanggapi dengan acuh tak acuh. Buktinya saja ia tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja ditanyakan. Pria itu hanya menatap jalanan dengan sepasang manik berwarna hitam seperti gelapnya malam.

"Kau mendengarku, Sasuke?"

Pria yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan lawan bicaranya yang berada disampingnya yang saat ini tengah mengendarai mobil.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Sikapmu inilah yang membuat kau dijauhi oleh para perempuan, Sasuke" Ujar Sai dengan senyumnya―lagi.

"Hn".

"Jika Naruto ada disini, mungkin dia sudah berteriak dan memaki-makimu, Sasuke.

"Hn" dan lagi-lagi hanya kata tak tentu apa artinya itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sungguh ia sangat mengharapkan perubahan sepupunya ini selama ia berada di Tokyo. Namun apa nyatanya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan seperti yang dia harapkan. Yang Sai lihat saat ini Sasuke yang semakin dingin dan sangat irit kata.

.

Satu jam, sepuluh menit. Itulah waktu yang ditempuh oleh Sai menuju ke kediaman Sasuke. Sebuah rumah minimalis dan sederhana, namun hal itu hanya tampak dari luarnya. Coba lihat isi didalamnya, aku yakin jika kalian melihatnya, pasti mulut kalian menganga lalu mengeluarkan cairan berlendir.

Memang, rumah semacam ini sangat susah didapat. Bahkan Sai harus mencari rumah bergaya kuno namun terkesan 'wah' ini membutuhkan waktu dua minggu. Beruntung sekali, sebelum bungsu Uchiha ini datang, Sai sudah mendapatkannya meski harus mengeluarkan beberapa tenaga dan juga sejumlah uang yang tidak terbilang sedikit. Apa boleh buat kan, apalagi jika semuanya menyangkut dengan seorang Uchiha. Bukankah kalian tahu jika apapun kemauan dari Uchiha harus didapat meskipun dengan cara apapun.

"Apa ini sudah semua Sasuke. Kau hanya membawa ini saja?" Sai mengernyit heran begitu melihat satu koper yang dibawah Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Sasuke, Sasuke... Kau berada begitu lama di Tokyo, namun sikapmu ini tidak berubah sama sekali. Tetap dingin seperti biasanya" ujar Sai. Kemudia ia mengikuti langka Sasuke yang tengah melihat isi dalam rumah barunya.

"Kau suka?"

"Ya..."

.

Sasuke mengedarkan pengelihatannya sejak kakinya menginjak rumah itu. Matanya terus menelurusi setiap ruangan dan setiap sudut disana.  
Meskipun rumah itu terlihat kuno namun nyatanya disana terdapat barang-barang yang bisa dibilang unik. Misalnya saja ada beberapa lukisan klasik yang terpajang indah di dinding yang berasal dari negara Inggris, terbukti ada sebuah tulisan nama negara yang tertera disudut bawah. Lalu sebuah guji dengan corak dan bentuk yang terletak disamping ruang tamu membuat pemandangan disana semakin indah dan juga jam dinding yang benar-benar mampu membuat orang terpukau karena bentuk dan ganyanya yang terkesan biasa tapi memilik detail dan warna yang sangat kontras.

"Apa kau yang menata ini, Sai?" tanya Sasuke setelah cukup puas melihat rumah baru yang akan ditempatinya.

Sai menggeleng pelan "tidak, rumah ini memang sudah seperti ini saat pertama kali aku membelinya" terangnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengucapkan kata andalannya, "Hn".

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah bisa ku tinggal sendiri 'kan, Sasuke?" tanya Sai dan mendapat tatapan dari Sasuke seolah-olah dia berkata 'kau mau kemana?' darinya.

Sai yang paham betul dengan tatapan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum simpul menanggapinya. "Aku akan menjemput Ino―kekasihku" ungkapnya.

Sasuke mengangguk, "hn. Pergilah"

Setelahnya, Sai pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang mengeluarkan barang-barang dari koper bawaannya. Sasuke tersenyum ketika ia melihat bingkai foto atas dirinya dengan seorang gadis berwajah manis saat tersenyum.  
Seorang gadis yang begitu ia sayangi, dan dia adalah...

.

oo0oo

Bersambuuunggg!

Special thanks you; Sami haruchi,, Hatsune  
Cherry,, kanginbrother,, linda yukarindha,, Gyuururu-  
kun,, Jang Yue Ri,, Diega10,, Lolita  
kagamine,, namikaze yakonahisa,, Anka-Chan,, Ran-Chan UchiHaruno  
Eternal BeSome's.

Maaaaaffff #sambil sujud. hehege.  
oke, memang saya salah dan saya akui akan hal itu T,T. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saya sangat sibuk dan semua Fict saya terbengkalai #plakk! malah curhat.  
Dan, untuk chap ini saya rasa bnyak kekurangan.  
Gomennasaih...

Okelah, hanya ini cuap-cuap dari saya.  
Jika berkenan silahkan;

R-E-V-I-E-W.

peluk cium, Ichikawa soma ^^


End file.
